Chaos of the Closet Variety
by WhimsytheRobot
Summary: Yuki and Kyo are back, and this time they're in a closet. installemnt 3 of my 'Change Chronicles!. Yaoi, lemon, YukixKyo, Can be read alone


A **sequel** to '**Where they Blur' **and** 'Spectrums of Hate'** All three can be read alone, you'll just enjoy it more if you read them all. They are part of my 'Change Chronicles.'

**The Change Chronicles **

**Installment 3-Chaos of the Closet Variety**

Kyo stalked through the kitchen door only to stop, cringing. Loud giggles were coming from the kitchen. _Female giggles_. He groaned, slamming the door closed, trying to muffle those awful sounds. Damn, why in the hell did Shigure have to be such a pervert? Why oh why did he have to be a pervert for _high school_ girls? There were _10_ of them in there, _10._

Tohru had asked Shigure if the cookies for the school bake sale could be made here and surprise surprise, Shigure agreed. Anything to get to stare at 'lovely nubile high school girls' As the damn dog had put it. It was disgusting to watch him drool, or 'slobber' as it were.

So now here Kyo was, unable to go into his own kitchen. Instead reduced to sulking on the roof. He crossed his arms behind his head, settling back. A loud crashing sound made him crane his head back to look. Clambering up the latter was a sweaty, upside down Yuki.

Kyo put his head back into a comfortable position, closing his eyes. Yuki's voice came from just over the cat's head. "You ran off too?"

"I didn't _run_ off, I-"

"Slinked off?"

"I _tactfully left the house_."

Yuki snickered under his breath, "Well I, for one, did run off. Those girls are scarier then Kagura." Kyo felt him settle on the roof next to him, not quite touching but not far enough away to say he wasn't. His close proximity brought a ball of emotions to bunch in Kyo's chest. The need to move away and the need to move closer. "Well, maybe not Kagura."

"No one's scarier then Kagura, no one." Kyo opened his eyes to see Yuki hovering over him, his face a mere foot away. Purple eyes had turned nearly black with want and need. That look was rapidly becoming very familiar to Kyo. The cat sat up, making Yuki back away. There faces were even closer now, inches, centimeters, a mere breath away.

The rat licked his lips, his tongue brushing against Kyo's lips. "What do you want?" his voice was slightly hoarse and his white cheeks were flushed and his eyes were dilated. Instead of allowing Kyo to answer, the rat fitted his hand to the space between Kyo's shoulder blades, pulling him closer. The other hand snaked inside of Kyo's coat that was hanging open, caressing the soft skin over his collar bone.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked, though he made no move to pull away. He rested one hand on Yuki's thigh, the other came up to touch his thumb very lightly to Yuki's lower lip. "People are here."

"So what? All those girls are busy and they're keeping Shigure busy." A pink tongue flicked out over Kyo's fingers.

"You don't think the roof's a bit exposed? Anyone could walk by."

"We're in the middle of a forest, stupid cat." Yuki smirked, "unless you're scared."

Kyo scowled at him, yanking him forward by his thigh until the rat's leg was draped around Kyo's waist, the other curled around his back. "Don't be ridiculous . .." Yuki slid his arms tighter around the slim cat, pulling himself closer until he was half straddling Kyo's legs, half sitting next to him. He leaned backward, yanking the cat with him. Kyo's arm shot out to stop their fall. They were suspended backwards, Kyo supporting their weight and Yuki wrapped around him.

It was a very suggestive position, not to mention uncomfortable. A second loud crash sounded, a signal that someone had opened the door below. They both froze, their eyes bugging out. "Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun? Could you two come down, if it isn't any trouble that is."

Kyo pulled them both back upright. "Sure thing, Tohru. We'll be down in a second." They heard the door click closed.

"Damn." Kyo cursed. "What the hell does she want?"

Yuki scowled at him. pushing himself away and to his feet. "Don't talk about her in such a manner. She's been nothing but helpful, stupid cat!"

Said stupid cat glared up at the pale boy, a feeling suspiciously close to hurt burning across his chest. "Fuck you! I'll talk anyway I damned well please!" He lunged at the other boy, pinning him to the ground with a crash. "Fuck you." he hissed, his voice almost sounding like the yowl of a cat. Yuki glared, he spit nails, he growled angrily, but he didn't push Kyo off.

"All right _stupid cat_, I will fuck you!" he flipped them over, yanking Kyo up by his shirt. He put his lips next to the cat's ear. Licking along the shell, Kyo shuddered under him. "_Later."_ he whispered.

Yuki pulled back, grinning. A real grin. Kyo stared up at him, stunned. He'd never seen the rat smile like that, at least not at him. The left side of the cat's lips tilted up into a crooked smile. "Is that a promise or a threat?"

"Whichever way you choose to take it."

Kyo grinned at the innuendo. "whichever way I _choose to take it_?" he laughed, watching Yuki blush slightly. Kyo tilted his head up, brushing his lips across the crimson stain on the rat's white cheek. Watching Yuki's long lashes flutter closed, an odd sensation came to his stomach. Like things were flying around in there, making him want to laugh and smile.

Yuki got up, walking away to the stairs, the sun glinting off his hair. Kyo touched his hand lightly to his own stomach, still sprawled on his back. It was a funny feeling, he'd never felt anything like it before. It was like….

…butterflies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes Honda-san?" Yuki asked politely, "What is it that you wanted?"

Kyo slouched against the doorframe, watching the rat among all his fawning worshipers. Oh, excuse me, _admirers. _Mustn't confuse these things.

The cat frowned as one got to close, eyeing Yuki in much the same way Kyo imagined a horse breeder would eye a particularly nice stud. Kyo sidled between them casually, laughing under his breath as the girl shot daggers at him with her eyes. He smiled broadly at her, showing his pointed incisors. He knew they unnerved people.

'Cept Yuki, the bastard.

He stretched, arching his back. Holding back a smile as two more girls flung daggers at him for blocking their view of the Prince. "Shigure?" the cat called. "Don't you want to show them your, ah, 'book collection'? You know, the ones you wrote?" He grinned, gathering from the some of the girls darting glances and nervous shuffling that he'd already shown some of them what was, basically, porn. "Well?" he prompted.

The dog's eyes lit up. "This way girls!" he marched out of the room, all 10 girls, including Tohru, following reluctantly after him.

When the door settled closed, Kyo collapsed against the counter, snickering like mad.

"That wasn't very nice." Yuki admonished. "Sending them with that pervert."

Kyo locked eyes with him. "Who ever said I was nice? I know it wasn't you." He stepped closer. "Well?" step "Am I" another step "'nice'?" He leaned against Yuki, melding his body to the rat's, pushing him up against the fridge. "You made a promise Yuki. Do you intend to keep it?"

Yuki's face was flushed, his eyes blazing. He wrapped his arms around the cat's shoulders, pulling him as close as humanly possible. Luckily, they weren't quite human. "I do indeed. Are you that eager, cat?" He kissed Kyo's ear, his neck, his throat. Fisting his hand in ginger hair, he tugged lightly to get Kyo to lift his chin. When he obliged, he nipped at the cat's Adams apple. Lick. Kiss.

"Not here." the cat hissed. "The girls…Shigure…." Lick.

"Mmmm….. You taste good, did you know that?" the rat, it seemed, wasn't listening. Another lick.

"Yuki!" the cat growled, half in pleasure, half in irritation. Grabbing the other boy's arm, he dragged him to the door. They both froze in front of it as a door slammed in the hallway on the other side. A girl's voice drifted in, filled with disgust.

"Cooking! We need to bake, girls!" Shoving the door open, she ran right in to them. She hadn't even noticed them, Shigure's powers of disgust were so strong.

POOF!

Smoke filled the air, luckily enough, and Yuki and Kyo made their escape. Both, of course, in animal form. That smoke really was handy for something…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A closet, Kyo? A closet?!" Yuki yelled, his glowing rat eyes the only thing Kyo could see in the pitch black space. "Idiot!"

The cat glared right back, dragging his claws along the carpet. "What else was I suppose to do? Run up the stairs? There was a whole troop of them coming! And Tohru already told them we don't have any animals. Which, I'm sure, they now see is a lie, after meeting that perverted dog."

Yuki flopped down on the floor, sitting on his haunches. "Yes, well, when we change back, this closet is going to be-"

POOF!

He sighed, his voice slightly muffled. "Very uncomfortable." He was sitting down, his face pressing against Kyo's very naked thigh. He tried to stand up, but there wasn't enough room. He wound up half kneeling, half crouching, his cheek against Kyo's hip. 

"Idiot," Kyo muttered. "Just sit back down." Yuki glared, which was rather ineffective, seeing how Kyo couldn't , well you know, see. He sat down, Kyo backing away to give him enough room.

The cat leaned against the wall behind him. "Fuck!" He hissed, touching his back where the box, or what ever it was, had bitten into him. "Why the hell does that dog have so much damn stuff?" he muttered to himself. He crossed his arms over his bare chest, scowling in the dark.

He looked down at the rat that he couldn't see. "Yuki…"

"Yes?"

"Move." With that, he crouched down, turning his body he pushed his hips between Yuki's thighs, sitting between his legs.

"What are you doing? There's barely enough room for _me._" And, indeed, the rat's thighs were practically wrapped around the cat's waist, they were so scrunched against Kyo's sides.

"Oh well." Kyo said shakily, "I'm not standing so I'm not moving." A very bare Yuki was pressed against him everywhere and he was staring to think this wasn't such a good idea.

They sat in the dark, an awkward silence filling the already very tiny room.

The cat felt warm lips brush against the back of his neck. He froze. The lips persisted, sliding down the length of the golden boy's throat, a tongue sliding out to lick back up. "Is that really a good idea?"

"Kyo," the rat said in annoyance "When has it ever been a good idea?"

"Good point." Turning his head, Kyo touched his lips to the other boy's. Squirming backward, he pressed harder against the rat. 

"Kyo…"

"Hmmmm?"

"Turn around." grasping the cat's hips, he urged him to turn.

Kyo awkwardly got into a crouch, pivoting to face the rat. Cool hands grabbed his thighs, pulling him downward. He settled onto the rat's legs, straddling him. Moving his lips downward, he pressed them back against the rat's.

Kyo parted his lips, allowing Yuki's seeking tongue entrance. He felt the rat smile slightly then slide his tongue into the cat's mouth. His tongue stroked across Kyo's making both of them instinctually shift closer. Yuki then continued to run his tongue across the cat's lips, tongue, and teeth.

But, finally they broke away panting. Both of them were out of breath and their faces were still centimeters apart.

Leaning forward, Kyo pressed his lips against Yuki's throat. He alternated between tiny nips at his pulse point and butterfly kisses across white skin. Kyo was making the most erotic sounds he'd ever heard. He was letting out little moans that almost sounded like growls, the sound coming from deep in the back of his throat. The cat had never heard himself make such a noise in his life!

Kyo's lips slid across the rat's slender jaw, nipping lightly at his ear. He licked, sucked and bit at his neck and ear, determined to find every sensitive spot the rat had. Kyo's tongue found one particularly tender spot just under his jaw and he laced my fingers in pale hair and tugged softly. Yuki got the message and arched his neck up, giving Kyo better access.

The cat's hand slid down the rat's chest, rubbing forcefully against his soft skin. He traced his ribs with light fingers, sliding his hand down Yuki's side. Gliding his fingers up the rat's smooth chest, he found his flat nipple. Yuki's breath hitched in his throat when Kyo's fingers massaged his nipple, bringing it to a hard peak. He scraped his short nails lightly across the skin around it, making Yuki gasp. God, did Kyo love those sounds…

Yuki's hands left where they'd been clutching at Kyo's shoulders and moved off to better places. His left slid around the golden boy's neck and his right moved down to the small of Kyo's back. He slid his fingers across the soft skin there. Yuki moved his hand up slowly, making sure to brush his knuckles across Kyo's burning skin .

The cat's lips reached Yuki's collarbone and he sucked at it teasingly when the rat arched his back, moaning loudly. Yuki clutched at Kyo's shoulders, shudders racking his thin frame. Shivers raced across Kyo's skin from knowing that it was he who had put Yuki in such a state. He dipped his head, putting his lips against Yuki's ear. "Do you want it to end?"

Kyo felt Yuki nod his head up and down but it was a 'no' that came out of his mouth. The cat smirked.

"Say please" Kyo could feel Yuki staring at him in shock. He could imagine that incredulous expression on the rat's face.

"What?"

"Say please" Kyo's smirk widened into a full blown smile.

"Go to hell"

"That's not very nice Yuki."

"Who ever said I was nice?" He echoed Kyo's earlier words. Yuki pulled the cat back down as close as possible and the feel of skin on skin caused both of them to shiver in pleasure. Yuki's skin was so damn hot and soft. A soft reverberating sound spread through Kyo's chest, he was _purring._ He felt a flush of embarrassment stain his face.

Kyo moved his hips so that they were directly over Yuki's, and deliberately brushed his groin against the rat's. When he moaned loudly Kyo started to gently grind his hips into Yuki's. "Kyo…" he panted between labored breaths. Yuki's moans encouraged him and soon his hips picked up the pace, moving harder and faster against his. Yuki was letting out small fast moans and his back arched upwards, pushing their hips harder together, creating delirious friction.

"Nnnhh…Yuki…"

It was the rat sucking at the cat's throat that finally sent him spinning over the edge. He came with Yuki, black spots dancing in front of his eyes. "uhh…" Kyo collapsed against Yuki, pressing his forehead against the rat's soft neck.

Kyo could feel Yuki's warm breath against his ear; his silky sliver-gray hair tickling against the cat's cheek. Little tingles of electricity were shooting through the cat's body and he still burned everywhere their bodies were touching.

Kyo felt laughter reverberate through his chest, his shoulders jerking. "Heh…." He weakly pushed himself slightly away.

"What is it?" the rat said in annoyance.

"I'm all sticky…." he somehow found this enormously funny. Before he knew what was happening, he was giggling like mad, his body lax against the rat's. "….sticky…"

"It isn't funny! How the hell are we going to get out of here covered in…_this._"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, _your highness." _ Kyo was still laughing under his breath and he raised one hand to stifle the sounds. "You gotta admit, it's funny."

He felt the rat's head turn away. "Hmpf."

"Come on Yuki-Chan, laugh a little!" Kyo dug his fingers into Yuki's side. "_Laugh."_

"Kyo, I'm not ticklish." the rat said dryly. "Hmmm, but are you?" his fingers poked at Kyo's side. The cat squirmed away, trying not to make any sounds.

"Stop that!"

"Nope." he dug harder.

"heh..Baa..bastard"

"Hah hah, you can't even talk properly."

"_Bastard." _he said more clearly. Kyo reached around behind him, squeezing at Yuki's knee. When Yuki wiggled his leg away, he laughed loudly. "Not ticklish my ass."

"Alright alright alright. This isn't getting us anywhere. Come on! Up up!"

Kyo stood up slowly, backing away so Yuki could stand to. He turned his back, reaching for the doorknob. "I guess we'll just pray there's no one around."

"On the count of three, we'll run alright?"

"One….two….Three!" They bolted out the door, streaking down the hallway, up the stairs, slamming Yuki's door behind them. Kyo collapsed against the back of the rat's door, Yuki sitting on his bed.

"Think anyone saw us?" Yuki gasped.

"If they did, I'm sure there would have been a lot more screaming. They probably think we're slobs now, for leaving our cloths on the kitchen floor."

"Heh… You're probably right." Yuki walked over to his dresser, pulling out clothes. "Here, these should fit." He handed Kyo a dark gray sweater and a pair of black slacks.

"What, no underwear?"

"That, my dear cat, is where I draw the line."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you like! Review please.


End file.
